


On Silent Wings

by NoctusFury



Category: Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010)
Genre: Barn Owl, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Forest Kingdom of Tyto, Gen, Guardians of Ga'hoole - Freeform, Hollow - Freeform, Hunters & Hunting, Inspired by Poetry, Late at Night, Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole, Minor Original Character(s), Moon, Nature, Nature Poetry, Night, Noctus, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Owls, Poetry, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prose Poem, Stars, Team as Family, Traditions, Trees, Tyto, Tyto Forest, forest, owlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: A traditional poem composed by Noctus detailing the lifestyle of those living in Tyto, and the beauty that can be found in the Forest Kingdom of Tyto.
Kudos: 5





	On Silent Wings

On silent wing our gizzards sing  
At the coming of the night,  
Over Forest lush and twilight hush,  
The moon ascends, glowing bright.

As we fly through darkened sky  
To find some wayward prey,  
The winds are cool o'er River Hoole  
As it goes about its way.

The wind has found a wayward sound —  
A clue for me to track!  
I separate from my dear mate  
Towards my chicks' future snack.

When I find my catch, my talons latch,  
And my prey bears the brunt,  
With its last breath it meets Death,  
Bringing an end to my hunt.

I soon reunite at aging night  
With my beloved mate;  
With talons full our gizzards pull  
To where our owlets wait.

As we return we then turn  
To our fir tree hollow,  
Our chicks three cry their pleas  
For tweener to swallow.

On silent wing our gizzards sing  
As the night lingers on,  
O'er Tyto Forest and hollowed nest  
Until the moon is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Well met, fellow Guardians! Here's another poem for you. This is themed to be a Tytonic "fireside" poem, or a poem that focuses on the home life of any owl living in the Forest Kingdom of Tyto. I aim to write more poems like this. And just poems in general until I can get a one-shot or something going. I'm debating on whether to have my OC be the one who's written this poem, have Noctus (Soren and Kludd's father), or have it be an old traditional poem written by a poet from a past age. What do you think?
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this poem and I hope that you'll stick around for future installments.
> 
> Glaux Bless!
> 
> — Noctusryb


End file.
